Dawn, May, & Ash Go Parachuting
by Mayharukadalejrfan88
Summary: Ash takes May and Dawn to go parachuting for an adventure they will never forget.


Here's what the characters wear in the story.

MAY: White T-Shirt, black Adidas shorts with red stripes down the sides, red Adidas adiZero Aegis 2 shoes, no headgear

ASH: Black T-Shirt, blue Adidas shorts with white stripes down the side, black Adidas Duramo 4 shoes, no headgear

MAX: Green T-shirt, black generic shorts, black Asics Gel-Excel33 shoes, no glasses

DAWN: Pink T-shirt, black Mizuno shorts with pink stripe down the side, white and pink Mizuno Wave Creation 12 shoes, no headgear

MISTY: Lime green tank top, pink Puma shorts, gray and purple New Balance 1080 shorts

* * *

><p>(MAY AND MAX PLAYING CATCH WITH A FOOTBALL IN THEIR BACKYARD)<p>

NORMAN: Isn't that nice? My two kids playing catch and they're having a lot of fun.

MAY: Go deep, bro.

MAX: I got it. (JUMPS TO CATCH BALL)

MAY: Nice catch, bro

MAX: Thanks, sis. I tracked the ball so I could catch it perfectly. That throw wasn't shabby. Now go deep, sis.

MAY: Dang, I couldn't catch it. You threw it too hard, bro.

MAX: Oops, I guess that was my bad.

(ASH PULLS UP IN A RED VOLKSWAGEN CABRIO, KNOCKS ON DOOR)

ASH: Is there anyone here?

NORMAN: Hello Ash. It's nice to see you. What brings you here?

ASH: I want to talk to May. Where is she?

NORMAN: She's in the backyard playing catch with Max.

ASH: Cool. (HEADS INTO BACKYARD) Hello, May and Max.

MAY: ASH, IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! (HUGS ASH)

MAX: Hi Ash. What brings you here? How are things?

ASH: Things have been fine. Listen, can I talk with May alone?

MAX: Go ahead.

ASH: Great. (WALKS OVER TO TALK WITH MAY) So, how have things been?

MAY: I have been fine, Ashy-boy. Why are you here?

ASH: Today, you and I are going parachuting. How does that sound?

MAY: AWESOME, ASH! I've always wanted to try parachuting.

ASH: I thought you would like that idea. Also Dawn and Misty are going to meet us at the place. Dawn's going to parachute with us while Misty will take pictures on the ground.

MAY: Nice. I like the sound of that. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.

NORMAN: Where are you two guys going?

ASH: We're going parachuting. It's going to be lots of fun

NORMAN: NEAT! I went parachuting once. It was the most fun I had ever. I think you two will probably have a lot of fun.

ASH: See you later, Norman. (MAY & ASH LEAVE IN ASH'S VOLKSWAGEN CABRIO)

MAY: Where did you get the car?

ASH: It's Misty's car. Since Misty and I go back a ways, she let me driver her convertible. Don't you like it?"

MAY: I love it. Imagine on the open road with the top and your hair blowing in the wind. It has to be the best feeling when driving. So what is Misty driving?

ASH: I hear that. Misty is driving a green Mazda Miata

(MAY AND ASH ARRIVE AT THE PARACHUTING CENTER 25 MINUTES LATER)

MISTY: Hello, May and Ash. I'm glad you two could make it.

ASH: Hello, Misty. Were you waiting long?

MISTY: Not really. How did the Volkswagen drive?

ASH: It drove well. May enjoyed it.

MISTY: That's good to hear. So are you excited about parachuting, May?

MAY: Yes I am, Misty. I have never been more excited for this than anything else ever.

ASH: So where's Dawn?

DAWN: (WAVING TO MAY AND ASH) Over here you two. So are you excited about this?

MAY: You can't even believe how excited I am. I've always wanted to try this. What about you?

DAWN: Me too. It's a bit scary but I will get over it.

MISTY: When I saw you do this, I was shocked you would try something like this but you had a good time. I think you, May, and Dawn will really have fun.

ASH: Thanks Misty. I'm sure May and Dawn will have fun doing this. I think we should head inside. (ASH, MAY, & DAWN HEAD INSIDE)

(ASH, MAY, & DAWN WATCH A VIDEO ABOUT PARACHUTING)

INSTRUCTOR: I hope you people listen closely during the video. There will now be a test. If you get less than 5 wrong, you are cleared to go parachuting. (ASH, MAY, & DAWN TAKE THE TEST)

(10 MINUTES LATER)

INSTRUCTOR: Alright then, let's see how you did on the test. (CORRECTS TESTS) You two.

ASH: I hope we passed May.

MAY: I think we did.

INSTRUCTOR: You two did very well. You got all the question correct. You with the blue hair, You did very good as well. You missed one question but it was one that many people never seem to get correct. Anyway, you three passed so you are cleared to jump.

ASH: Sir, is it okay if me and my friends jump together?

INSTRUCTOR: Sure. Now pick out a parachute.

MAY: I found a red one

DAWN: I got a blue parachute

ASH: I will have a green parachute.

INSTRUCTOR: Alright then. We'll get you all set and then head for the plane.

(THE RIGGERS GET ASH, DAWN, & MAY ALL READY FOR JUMPING OUT OF THE PLANE)

INSTRUCTOR: Are you guys ready to go?

MAY, DAWN, & ASH: YES WE ARE!

INSTRUCTOR: Okay then, let's head over to the plane.

(EVERYONE MAKES THEIR WAY OVER TO THE PLANE)

MAY: I'm so excited. Are you, Ash?

ASH: I couldn't agree with you more. We will have the thrill of a lifetime.

INSTRUCTOR: Okay, listen up. We will be reaching an altitude of 10,000 feet. As soon as the plane reaches 10,000 feet, the plane will stabilize and you will jump. So get ready. Who will jump out first?

MAY: I will. Then Ash will jump out and then Dawn will jump.

INSTRUCTOR: Okay. We should be ready in about a minute.

(1 MINUTE LATER)

INSTRUCTOR: Okay, May. Whenever you are ready.

MAY: Here goes nothing. (JUMPS OUT OF PLANE) WHEEEEEEE!

INSTRUCTOR: (TO ASH) You're next.

ASH: (JUMPS OUT OF PLANE) YAHOOOOOOO!

INSTRUCTOR (TO DAWN): (TO DAWN) Are you ready?

DAWN: Yes I am. (JUMPS OUT OF PLANE, SCREAMING) YEEHAW!

MAY: The instructor said to pull the ripcord at 5,000 feet. (PULLS RIPCORD) Wow, the view from here is awesome. I can see my house from here.

(DAWN & ASH PULL THEIR RIPCORDS)

MISTY: I hope I can get some good photos from here. I'm sure they will be coming into focus really soon.

(MEANWHILE ABOUT 4,000 FEET IN THE AIR)

ASH: You can see almost the entire Hoenn region from here. The view is amazing.

(BACK ON THE GROUND)

MISTY: Here they come.

MAY (LANDS ON GROUND): THAT WAS SO AWESOME!

ASH (LANDS NEAR MAY): How was it, May? Did you like it?

MAY: I loved it. It was so awesome. Never had I had so much fun in my life. I would love to do it again.

ASH: Here comes Dawn. Looks like she is about 300 feet from where we are. (WAIVES TO DAWN)

DAWN: I'm coming.

ASH: How was it?

DAWN: I was a bit scared at first but I had so much fun.

ASH: That's good to hear.

MISTY: That's great you two. I'm glad you both had fun doing this.

ASH: It was a blast. Let's head inside so we can have the riggers put our parachutes away.

(ASH, DAWN, & MAY HEAD INSIDE)

INSTRUCTOR: How was it you three?

ASH: We really enjoyed it.

INSTRUCTOR: That's great to hear. Did any of you have any problems?

MAY: Nope

DAWN: No problems:

ASH: I didn't have a problem.

INSTRUCTOR: Good. Now we will help you get unharnessed.

ASH: Alright, then.

(MAY, DAWN, & ASH GET UNHARNESSED. THEN THE RIGGERS REPACK THE PARACHUTES)

MAY: This is something I will never forget.

DAWN: Neither will I, May

ASH: I'm glad you two enjoyed this. Now let's get going.

MAY: Ash, I'm thirsty.

DAWN: Me too.

ASH: Okay then. What do you want, you two?

MAY: I want a Coca-Cola.

DAWN: I will have a Pepsi.

ASH: I will also have a Coke.

MAY: Thank you.

(MISTY WALKS OVER)

ASH: Did you get some good photos, Misty?

MISTY: I certainly did. I will e-mail them to you guys when I get a chance.

MAY: Nice.

ASH: Alright then. Let's get going. Dawn, you're going with Misty in her Miata. I'm taking May home in the Volkswagen Cabrio.

(EVERYONE LEAVES. MAY AND ASH HEAD FOR PETALBURG CITY)

ASH: I'm glad you enjoyed this.

MAY: Thank you. I thought this would be very scary but I wasn't nervous.

ASH: Really? Well I wasn't nervous at all. Anyway, I think you will have a great story to tell your brother and father.

MAY: I certainly will.

(MAY AND ASH ARRIVE AT MAY'S HOUSE 30 MINUTES LATER)

MAX: Looks like May and Ash are back. I wonder how their day was.

NORMAN: I'm curious to know also.

ASH: Hello.

MAY: Hi. Have I got a story to tell you?

MAX: Really? What's it about?

MAY: Today, me and Ash went parachuting with a girl named Dawn. It was a blast.

MAX: Wow, that's awesome. How high did you jump?

MAY: We jumped out when the plane reached 10,000 feet. We opened our parachutes when we were 5,000 feet in the air. The view was spectacular.

ASH: It was something to be seen.

NORMAN: Wow. It sounds like you had more fun than I did when I went parachuting when I was younger.

ASH: Stop flattering me and May, Norman.

NORMAN: Okay then. Why don't you stay tonight? I will make you guys dinner. Then we will play Texas Hold 'em poker.

ASH: Sounds great. I would love to spend the night.

NORMAN: Okay.

(MAY, ASH, NORMAN, & MAX HAVE DINNER THEN PLAY TEXAS HOLD 'EM. 2 ½ HOURS LATER, THEY GO TO BED)


End file.
